


Go to Prom with me, Ronnie.

by walkingmusical



Series: Varchoni Promposals [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Promposal, Varchie!Centric, and writing from veronica's perspective so we can pretend the barchie nonsense didn't happen, it's just a small joke, mention of jarchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Extra scene for 5x01.Veronica is excited for Prom, but Archie won't take it seriously.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: Varchoni Promposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Go to Prom with me, Ronnie.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that there's going to be no promposals in 5x01, so I decided to write one for Varchie and Choni.
> 
> Here's Varchie's!!

“And you’ll need a green tie to match with my dress.” Veronica said to her boyfriend, as the two of them strolled down the hallway of Riverdale High.

She honestly couldn’t stress how excited she was about Senior Prom. Moving to Riverdale turned out to be one of the best things that could have happened to her. Despite horrors with serial killers and her father’s egocentric ways, she truly found people that she could lean on in this small town. That included her dear Archiekins. She was looking forward to the chance to celebrate the time she spent at Riverdale High, and the people she met along the way.

“Hold on, now.” Archie teased, his fingers intertwining with hers. “Who says that I’m taking you to prom?”

“I’m your girlfriend, you have to take me.” Veronica responded, a light chortle in her tone.

Her eyes glanced down to their hands, briefly, as she started to brush her thumb over his knuckles.

“But I already asked Jughead.” Archie continued, once their eyes met again. “You know I can’t let the guy down.”

Veronica let out a small chuckle before releasing his hand from her gentle grip once they reached her locker.

“You are insufferable, Archie Andrews.” She teased, as she fumbled with the lock to enter her combination.

Once she opened her locker, Veronica was greeted by a red rose resting on top of a handwritten note. She could feel her pupils dilate and a smile form on her lips, as she reached into the locker and pulled out the flower to take in its scent.

“Archie.” She whispered, turning her attention to him briefly. He had such a dopey smile on his face, and she couldn’t help but take a moment to just adore this boy.

“There’s a note, too.” He said, biting his lip expectantly.

Veronica turned her attention back to her open locker and reached inside for the note. It wasn’t a lengthy letter, or anything of that sort, it just had the word ‘prom’ sprawled across it. Such a simple gesture, but it made Veronica’s heart swell.

“I didn’t want to make plans until I officially promposed.” Archie explained. “But yes, I will find a tie to match with your dress.”

The raven-haired girl turned around to face Archie, with that soft smile still painted on her face.

“If you want to play this game, Archiekins, you should know that I haven’t given you my answer, yet.” Veronica teased, her smile becoming more playful.

“Fine.” Archie said, rolling his eyes a little, despite the dopey smile remaining on his face. “Will you go to Prom with me, Ronnie?”

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment. Veronica glanced down to the rose before meeting Archie’s eyes, again.

“Yes, I will go to Prom with you.” She said, setting the rose and note down so she could intertwine her fingers in Archie’s hair and pull him down for a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
